gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Qohor
Qohor, also known as the City of Sorcerers, is the easternmost of the nine Free Cities located in western Essos History Foundation The initial settlement of Qohor was a lumber camp along the Forest of Qohor. Qohor was colonized by followers of the Black Goat. The religious dissidents abandoned Valyria, rejecting the religious tolerance practiced by the Valyrian Freehold. Century of Blood Shortly after the Doom of Valyria, the dragonlord Aurion raised a host of Qohorik colonists and proclaimed himself the Emperor of Valyria. He marched with thirty thousand men to claim what remained of the Valyrian peninsula, but none were seen again. At the start of the Century of Blood that followed the Doom, Khal Temmo rode from the east with a Dothraki khalasar of fifty thousand. The Dothraki crushed the Qohorik heavy horse, and the sellswords in the city's service fled. Three thousand Unsullied, slave soldiers from Astapor, withstood the Dothraki charges, however, and saved the city. Since the victory of the famed Three Thousand of Qohor, the city's defenses have been mostly left to the Unsullied. Towards the end of the Century of Blood, Qohor formed an alliance with Norvos and broke Volantene power on the Rhoyne in a battle involving fire galleys on Dagger Lake. The Qohorik and Norvoshi are usually peaceful toward each other, although the bearded priests of Norvos consider the Black Goat to be demonic. Recent Events Qohor has existed in relative peace, mostly choosing to keep to itself. It has been governed by representatives of ten noble Qohorik families. Together they formed the Qohorik council of magisters. This practice of governance had remained the same since the foundation of the city. Nesaria Vhassios, daughter of one of the Magisters, organises a coup with the aid of one other magisters son and manages to seize power of the city for herself. At the behest of the new ruler Qohor begins to form a new standing army utilising the poor. The city also remains close with the remaining Sarnori cities which they regularly offer aid to as well as good relationships with passing Khalasars. City Location Standing on the banks of the river Qhoyne, a tributary of the Rhoyne, on the western edge of the Forest of Qohor, the city is seen as a gateway to the east. Qohor is surrounded by strong stone walls. Northwest of Qohor is Norvos and to the south Volantis.The Qohorik rule the Qhoyne north of the ruins of Ar Noy and the eastern bank of the Darkwash, although that river's western bank is within the domains of Norvos. People Maesters consider Qohor the most exotic of the Free Cities, due to its status as the western terminus for overland trade networks stretching all the way to Yi Ti (though this contact is often indirect). The dark arts, such as divination, blood magic, and necromancy, are believed to be practiced in the City of Sorcerers. The Qohorik believe in a dark god, the Black Goat of Qohor, who demands a daily blood sacrifice, such as calves, bullocks and horses on regular days or condemned criminals on holy days. In times of crisis, the nobles of the city are willing to sacrifice their own children in the hopes that their god will defend the city. Followers of R'hllor can also be found in Qohor. Qohor is also famous for its hunters, foresters, and artisans. The Qohorik have a small city watch. Ever since the Battle of Qohor, the city's defense have instead been entrusted to Unsullied from Astapor, each carrying a spear with a braid of human hair. Occasionally, Qohor also hires free companies, and is one of several Free Cities to offer gifts to Dothraki khals so that khalasars will pass on. Economy Due to its location, Qohor functions as the gateway to the Dothraki sea and the lands beyond. Trading caravans bound for or returning from Vaes Dothrak provision themselves in Qohor before heading towards the Dothraki sea. In turn, overland merchant caravans from Yi Ti head west over the Bone Mountains to Vaes Dothrak, where they trade with merchants from the Free Cities. The overland trade routes are long and can be dangerous, but they are preferred by merchants who wish to avoid the exorbitant taxes that Qarth imposes on the shipping lanes that pass through its straits to the south. Trade has helped make Qohor one of the most richest of the Free Cities, although the city was richer before the Kingdom of Sarnorwas destroyed. The Forest of Qohor is the principal source of wealth of the city. Timber is shipped down the Qhoyne to Dagger Lake, Selhorys, Valysar, Volon Therys, and Volantis.Many other valuables can be found in the Forest of Qohor. Qohorik tapestries are comparable in to those made by the Myrish, though cheaper. Exquisite wooden carvings are sold in the city's markets as well. Qohorik forges are considered to have no equal. The armor they create is seen as superior to the armor made in Westeros. They are capable of infusing a deep color into the metal with beautiful results. Additionally, the Qohorik are the only ones in the world who still possess the knowledge on how to rework Valyrian steel, a secret they guard strictly. According to Maester Pol, blood sacrifices are used when the Qohorik rework Valyrian steel. Category:Essos Category:Free cities Category:Free city